Once upon a Broomstick
by Margeret Finnegan
Summary: A simple tale of life and Love from the persepective of Seamus' daughter Margeret Finnegan


My life has been anything but charmed and perfect. Sure I was the only child of a handsome well off Irish couple. But I wasn't spoiled. My parents spent more time trying to fix me up and make me a lady than actually raising me. It didn't matter if my Quidditch team won all our Matches. Or if I got All O's and E's on my OWL's, nope every time I come home from Break its. "Did you find a nice Boy yet Margaret?" "Has that Kalaver Wood Boy dropped that Dom girl yet?" "I don't see why. You are much prettier….when you aren't all muddy from practice." Thanks for the vote of confidence Mum.

Yup, Kalaver Wood was my Best friend since my First year at Hogwarts. He was sweet, funny, handsome, and an amazing quidditch player. I slowly began to fancy him. I must admit. My first year at Hogwarts was my best. Because while I became Best friends with him….she wasn't there. Sure he had talked about her. But she wasn't physically there to ruin everything. In my mind, we were golden, he and I.

I planned it out in my mind that I would ask him out the next year. When he was a third year I was a second. It would be all too perfect and easy but…When I got back from summer there she was. She was sitting in his compartment. A compartment I shared with him the year before. They were chatting it up and I didn't go in. Now let me tell you who HER is. Her is Dominique Weasley. She is one of the most beautiful creatures you will ever see. She has long Blonde curling hair. Chrystal blue eyes, tiny figure, angel pink lips shaped like cupids bow. Dominique looks like an angel.

While I was a skinny girl with hazel eyes and short auburn hair, I had a pretty face, no blemishes, and Rosy cheeks. But I was a different kind of beautiful. A guy who liked a girl like that…well I would have no chance. Sadly I went and sat with a few Quidditch buddies of mine. I even talked to a boy who I had no idea would arrive in the picture until much later. Patrick O'Connor. A Ravenclaw Beater that was suave and handsome but I ignored it. I liked Kal. Little did I know what effect that tiny prospect would have on my life. I am Margaret Rosalind Finnegan and this is my story.

Let me tell you how it started out. I was brushing my parents off at platform Nine and ¾ before they could launch into the "Margie be a lady speech." For the twelfth time since my Hogwarts letter arrived. (Not including the two times it was given to me in the car Mind you) But they managed to pull me back and retell it halfway until I wriggled free and ran to the train for a decent compartment. Half of them were all full up; luckily for me I found one that only had two people in it. There was a brown haired boy that looked like he was a sixth year. And there was also another Handsome second year boy who was laughing….Kal.

I asked if I could sit and they said yes. Introductions were made and I found out that the sixth year was Teddy Lupin, and the handsome second year was Kalaver Wood. He had the most amazing laugh I'd ever heard. They asked my name and I told them the full one. Kal started to laugh again. He wondered why I was so formal and then he heard the Irish in my voice. "Oh you're Irish too? Your parents must both be or else you wouldn't be so uptight." I got very cross when he said that and I explained how crazy my mum was but I was no where near that formal of a lady. I played Quidditch…Proper ladies did not play Quidditch.

He smiled and told me that he was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I told him that he better watch out that I could, would was a better chaser than him. He laughed again and told me to bring it on. And that is where the friendship started. Soon after that I was sorted into Gryffindor and Kal offered me a seat by him. From then on we did so many things together and I made chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Life was dreadfully good in my first year. I was so innocent, so naïve. I look back on that year now and I laugh at what a simple, stupid child I was.

By the end of that year Kal and I were basically Best friends. He told me that I needed to practice a lot that summer but of course he was joking. Even though I decided to pretend I was bad so I could maybe have a few private lessons with him. I hugged him and went to my parents who bombarded me with questions about him. But I told them he was just a friend. And that was what he was…..for now.

By the time second year rolled around I was so excited to see Kal. I had grown two inches over the summer and my figure was starting to even out nicely. I just hoped and prayed that this would be the year for me. Maybe…Maybe he would kiss me. I ran to the train after kissing my parents good-bye. But as I said earlier I found HER in our compartment. He was laughing with her and watching her with stars in his eyes.

I didn't let them see me and I ran and joined some guy friends of mine. I really wanted to cry but I didn't. She was so perfect. She was a first year and she already had a chest! I was twelve and I was still flat. Life had to be so cruel to me. Oh the lords had so much fun with poor old me. I didn't talk much throughout the ride but I noticed Patrick O' Connor watching me. I never made note of it until now.

He's kind of always been there. A secret Hero in the back-shadows. I know it sounds strange, but if I had entered Kal's compartment that day and dealt with it I wouldn't be here writing this today. I wouldn't even be alive today. You see Patrick…Patrick saved my life in many ways. Patrick was my Hero and still remains my hero.

That year I still remained close to Kal we just kind of grew apart a little too. But our Friendship was strong. It could endure this, I knew it. I had to hold on to that strength. He kept me stable when I got those pressuring letters from my parents. He has been this amazing friend and by Third year I realized something that was going to k1ll me inside later on.

Third year was a tough year for me. I was going through changes in my life that were physical and emotional. They were hard to let out but whenever I needed Kal he was always there to help me. It was difficult to accept his help because most of the emotional problems I was having…they were about my feelings for him. He has always been this shoulder to lean on and I guess… for awhile I became co-dependant on him.

I wasn't obsessed. I knew I wasn't obsessed, not like the way he was with Dom. Dom was his obsession and I would not stoop that low. Apparently my opinion on how I was supposed to feel inside didn't matter to my heart or brain because they continued their painful torture. Unrelenting torture it was. I wasn't allowed but two thoughts that weren't about him. I soon found myself debating whether I should dye my hair Blonde so he would like me. And for the summer before my fourth year I did dye my hair blonde. Only temporarily and Kal never saw it…Thank the lords.

My fourth year back at Hogwarts I had gotten prettier. I'd filled out in good places and my face was still blemish free. On the outside I looked as flawless as a Person like me could get. But on the inside…I was being torn apart and burned. My pain was not visible on the outside unless I locked myself in the Quidditch storage shed and let myself cry. My way of torturing myself wasn't to cut like most people. Instead I beat myself and called them "Accidents."

It was easy to pass them off as this as I was going through puberty and could blame it on growing taller and clumsier. I made myself fall down the stairs, claimed it was an accident. I Beat myself senseless against the wall and said that I'd knocked a storage shelf over on myself. Black eyes equaled clumsiness in Zoinko's Joke shop. I once broke my ankle so I wouldn't have to face him in Quidditch for a month.

They were getting closer and I couldn't bear that. I couldn't take that he didn't care for me as much as he did her when to me it was obvious that we were so perfect for each other. Then there came the day that ruined all my attempts to keep calm. He was talking to me as I lay in the hospital Wing. (I'd had another "Accident" that involved me supposedly being beaten by slytherins.) We were talking about Quidditch and Life and somehow we wandered to the painful subject of Dom.

I asked him how she was and he told me everything about how she looked, felt that day, how many times she'd brushed her hair, how many times she used the loo. (Okay the last two I made up but you must understand he was that kind of obsessed. So I humored him and made a joke about how much he liked her and he corrected me. "Oh Mar I don't just like her. I love Dominique."

Hearing him say that killed me. My heart burst and I felt so alone in the world. Like I was a failure. Devoting my life to wishing that someday he would love me. It was foolish I know, but I was a child then, I had silly dreams. Silly dreams that would never come true. I was going to be let out that day and as soon as I was I bolted out of there. I ran to the quidditch storage shed and I sobbed.

I couldn't keep back all the things I'd been feeling. I couldn't hold on to this anymore. I sobbed and gasped for breath like I was being gagged. It hurt everything. My whole body ached in pain and torture. He was my everything. He didn't love me; he would never love me as much as I loved him. We would be friends our whole lives, nothing more. I couldn't, no I wouldn't live with this pain and heartache.

I devised a plan that I would kll myself, Right then and there. I would use a dark spell one that would surely make them think that some death eater wannabe would have used to murder me. I would be better off. Nobody cared, not even my parents wanted me. They weren't happy with what they got so they would rather have grandchildren who could fill that void that I had disgraced. I was ruining everything and I needed to be gone.

I decided that instead of using a spell I would tie a rope around my neck and the ceiling. Kick the chair away. It would be better than using a spell. Because then maybe then they would know why and what I had done. Maybe Kal would talk to Dom about me for once. Maybe, maybe he would cry over me. I imagined him saying. "Oh Mar. You never knew how much I really cared. You were always so patient. So kind and loving. You were a great Quidditch player and my best friend. And maybe, Oh maybe I loved you more than Dom. "

Yes it was a good thought. I had always imagined dying happy. But no, I was going to die meager small, heartbroken and alone. How it should be. I tied the rope up and put it around my neck. I felt the scratchy rope making harsh on my throat but I looped it around anyway and I was about to kick the box away when Patrick burst in. He took the noose off and wrapped his arms around me taking me off the box.

I kicked and screamed and yelled at him to let me go, to let me die. It was better for me. He told me I needed help, that I needed to calm down and oh Margie why. I explained a little on why. I didn't use names I just told him I was heartbroken and he guessed the rest. I told him about the pressure from my parents and how the didn't care. I then broke down even more and sobbed into his chest with his arms set around me.

Patrick was my hero. He took me to the Hospital wing and only told Madame Pomfrey what I had tried to do. He lied to anyone else who asked or told them to Sod off. I looked up at him with thankfulness. He was so kind. "Thank you Patrick. I needed a jolt into reality." I remember saying. He looked down at me then hugged me close. "Margie. Please stop hurting yourself and saying it's all an accident. Don't go and try that again. I can't have you leavin this world. I can't have you leavin me. "

The words caught me off guard and before I could do anything or say anything he was gone and the headmaster was rushing in. The face I saw outside filled me with renewed hope. It was Kal's and he looked to have tears in his eyes. They had been told that I was imperioused and told to k1ll myself. They didn't say by whom. But they got my parents and sent me home for a few weeks.

My parents took me to 's and got me into therapy and got me medicine. It was needed and I knew it. It was a dosage of anxiety pills and depression pills. They were to keep me from getting stressed and overly sad. The night before they sent me to 's my Dad came into my room and I told him everything. He's the only person I ever told the whole truth to. He told me he loved me and was so afraid that he could lose his precious baby girl.

By the time I was allowed back into school everyone was so happy to see me back. They hugged I told him I thought he was ashamed of me and that I didn't try hard enough. His response was "Margie. You are my world. I am so proud of your progress and quidditch skills and what a beautiful woman you are becoming. And that is without a man at your side. You are perfect to me." I cried into his chest and he held me all night.

By the time I was allowed back into school everyone was so happy to see me back. They hugged me and welcomed me and told me they were so worried. I was ambushed by Kal and told that he was so scared. I told him not to worry and that I was fine. That seemed to calm him and I was happy for that. I never wanted to tell him I had a break down. He meant too much for me to loose him. He was worth so much to me and meant so much.

From that year on I took the medicine and played Quidditch and loved Kal. I let myself be as normal as humanly possible. Even though every night I would dream of him and think of him. It wasn't healthy and I knew it. I was getting help and that was all that mattered….wasn't it?

Kal kept a close watch on me after the incident. We were closer friends, and for that I was thankful. He watched me in Quidditch to make sure I didn't fall off my broom or get ambushed. It was a tad bit annoying but I was glad for the tiny bit of attention. He still spent more time with Dom but when we were together he was different. Kinder, more caring somehow. Maybe my stunts had caused him to realize something. I doubted it though. Maybe he was just worried.

Summer of my fifth year rolled around quickly enough and I had grown another inch or two. My hair which had grown longer and lighter was cut short to my shoulders, my skin stayed Irish cream colored and flawless with Irish Rose cheeks. My figure still filled out in the good way and I could tell being fifteen suited me.

This year I was calmer and I had learned how to keep my emotions and feelings at Bay and I wasn't obsessed anymore. I played Quidditch better because that summer before fifth year Kal had invited me to his home so I could have private one on one lessons to learn how to get better at certain things. I met his parents, Katie and Oliver Wood. They were sweet and treated me with kindness.

I was certainly better after all those practice's that summer. I never once sat in the compartment with him ever again. She was always there so I sat with Patrick, Jonathan Thomas, and Marcus Davies. They were sweet and fun to be around, they all played Quidditch but I never really fancied them. Even though each of them fancied me at a time. But it was all right, Marcus ended up playing for the other side of the Quidditch field if you know what I mean.

Patrick still gave me strange gazes that I seemed to like. I was never, and would never, could never be afraid of Patrick. He had saved my life after all. He was a good, kind soul and I cared for him even if we didn't talk very often. I would read on those train rides as well as sometimes my medicine made me not up to conversation. It made me quite lethargic sometimes.

I kept up with my studies and my best subjects became Defense against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies and Charms. I just adored DADA it came quite easy to me. But some of my other subjects gave me a laugh. Like Ancient Runes and Divination. Divination gave me a huge laugh, it was the stupidest most worthless subject I'd ever come to know.

I can't help but think in my mind that maybe if I had been more outgoing and perhaps more Assertive In my first year maybe he would have fallen for me. My pleas for being able to go back and try again fell on deaf ears. Or maybe just ears Unwilling to listen. But I have learned to accept the past and what my future has brought me.

The next year when I was sixteen and in my sixth year I was given a good dose of Confidence and was able to become more outgoing. I became friendlier and funnier and just all around fun to be around. It was quite fun making more friends and having Kal laugh and play around with me as we cracked jokes by the lake together with our friends in his last year at Hogwarts.

We would skip rocks and play pranks, knock each other into the water. FULLY CLOTHED MIND YOU! And we had the grandest time. He and Dominique were together now and that wasn't the highlight of my year but I was all right with it and dealt with it best I could……I never strayed off my pills. I needed them, I needed them badly. They kept me calm and safe and they didn't cost very much. Besides my sanity was still not fully intact anymore.

The next year was one that brought on many, many new surprises. For one, I got extremely attractive when I turned seventeen. My hair wasn't just thin and straight. It fell around my shoulders in auburn waves of light so soft and nice. My eyes were no longer unpredictable hazel but a chocolate brown so befitting of me. My figure was great. I had curves in all the right places and a smile that you couldn't wipe from my face if you tried.

Patrick watched me walk to the compartment with the very same drooling smile I was getting from my teammates if only Kal could've seen me. Maybe then I would be up to his standards. But I digress. I took a seat after glaring most foully at Dom. Well….Dom's compartment. I wanted to have everyone stare at ME for once. And for once, they all were. I sat by Marcus and Patrick while John and his Girlfriend made out on the seat across from us.

The year was strange without Kal there, but we kept in touch over the computer and enchanted parchment. The only problems with that were that Dom was usually there and I left before she came in all the way and cleared my side of the conversation. And yet we still had those conversations. Personal conversations that I seemed to just adore. It was the same and yet different all the time. We hadn't fought ever in our career as friends. But oh were things about to change.

One night I entered a chat after Dom had gotten on and I hadn't realized she was there and began to talk to Kal. We talked normally until she started to ask questions. Big questions. Like; "You know her?" "I didn't know you were friends with her." "How nice to be informed." I couldn't stand how annoying she was. And for him not to tell her we were friends! Oh and what he said next really got me going. "What was I supposed to say Dom. That girl from Quidditch is a friend of mine."

THAT GIRL FROM QUIDDITCH! Now that killed me. I blew up. Telling Dom that I had met his parents and he had been giving me private Quidditch lessons for the last three years. She and I both yelled at him and she broke up with him leaving before I did. He started doling out apologies which I eventually took. I couldn't deal with losing my Best friend.

Time after that he became a tortured soul without little Miss Princess talking to him. He began to sulk and cry and then. He began to cut himself. He had become what I was so many years ago. An obsessed mass who felt like if they weren't loved they couldn't go on. I helped him along this. Bringing him sweets and comforting him.

Then he did it again and I walked in on him doing it. He almost died. I saved him just like Patrick saved me. It was awful that he had to go through the same things I did. I fixed him up and brought him some things and he talked to me. That night I told him about Patrick. My parents had been friends with Patrick's parents and they were setting us up. I was dating Patrick to make my parents happy when I still loved Kal.

But I was trying to make myself happy. It seemed to hurt him a little when I told him about me and Patrick. Then some unexpected things happened that resulted in him kissing me. He kissed me and held me and I knew that it was wrong for him to do that when he still loved Dominique. I was just a filler.

I was going to be dropped as soon as Dom came to her senses. And I had begun to cry. He held me and kissed my forehead and told me he cared about me might even love me and I did the one thing that I hoped would keep me sane. I told him I didn't feel the same way. There is logic to my reasoning. I didn't want to fall so hard again only to be told that he was getting back with Dom and I would be dropped. I knew this would happen so I let it be. I walked away from his offer that day and I believe it was the stupidest and smartest move of my life.

From that day forth I stayed his friend and Patrick Proposed to me. I said yes and offered Kal to be my Best Man. Like a maid of honor just less girly. He helped me with the wedding and I loved him for it. I was starting to Love Patrick so much as well. My wedding day was amazing. I looked beautiful and I was so happy. It went by without incident and all was well.

A month after my wedding I never heard from Kal again. I could only guess that that meant that he was off getting married to Dominique. Or some such like that. I was grateful that he was happy. But I missed my Best friend.

Time went on from there. I lived with Patrick I began writing this story. Life was good and I was finally happy. At least I hoped I was happy. In 2024 I learned I was pregnant with Twins. A boy and a girl. My parents were overjoyed at the thought of grandkids. About a month or two before I gave birth, my father Died in his sleep.

We were all heartbroken and I was so sad that he wouldn't be able to meet his grandchildren. I gave birth to two healthy children, Gracie. Bridgett. O'Connor, And Seamus. David, O'Connor the II. In honor of my Father.

Life went on. In two months my children are going to start Hogwarts. My life didn't turn out the way I thought it would. But I am very, very happy. They grew into fine children. Beautiful children, who are smart and sweet and very cocky. I love them though and I love my husband. They are my life. I still haven't heard from Kal….but I think…I know he's happy.


End file.
